


For me (for us)

by Dayun



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Barebacking, Crossdressing, Double Penetration, Fluff and Smut, Light Angst, Light Dom/sub, Lingerie, M/M, Power Bottom Wonpil, Praise Kink, Spanking, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-07-29 18:40:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20086915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dayun/pseuds/Dayun
Summary: Sometimes it can be a bit hard being the only omega in the group (often times quite literal at that), but they make do.





	1. like that sun (sungpil)

**Author's Note:**

> this fanfic is a collection of drabbles and oneshots set in the same universe, they won't all be in a continuous time order though.  
This is mostly just smut, so be warned (and yes, there will be various threesomes in this collection)

Sweat slowly trickles down his neck, and even with the air-con turned high up, Wonpil feels strangely hot. Weakly, he leans against the wall as he pulls his legs closer on the couch. The heat seems to gather in his abdomen as it spreads through his whole body, and it’s with a startling realization that he notices where the sudden heat is coming from – from his quite literal heat.

“Wonpil, are you alright?”

The couch dips as Sungjin sits down next to him and lifts his hand to brush a few strands of hair away from Wonpil’s face. The younger lets out a small whine at the touch and leans in to it, closing his eyes to the feel of Sungjin’s cool hand. The elder frowns though at the motion and places his hand on Wonpil’s forehead to feel his temperature.

His eyes widen when he feels how hot the smaller’s skin is to the touch, and he quickly retracts his hand, winding his arm around Wonpil’s shoulders instead when Wonpil lets out another whine at the loss of touch.

“Are you going into heat, Wonpil-ah?” Sungjin asks him in the silence of the otherwise empty living room, all the other members either away for a schedule or in their own rooms. Wonpil nuzzles into Sungjin’s shoulder to hide his face as a new wave of heat courses through him, only ebbing slightly when Sungjin starts to rub his side soothingly.

“It’s two weeks early…” Wonpil murmurs into Sungjin’s shirt, and the elder can hear his pout through his voice even when he can’t see Wonpil’s face.

“The stress from our last schedules must have messed your heat cycle up,” Sungjin concludes as he draws small circles into Wonpil’s hip bones.

Their management had organized some last-minute show appearances the last month in Japan, and Wonpil was forced to take a new brand of suppressants when his usual one ran out in the other country. He had stopped taking them last week, and they expected his heat to strike in the next two weeks or so and not now. He’ll have to call management and tell them about the sudden turn of events, but there shouldn’t be any problem since their last comeback promotions have now ended.

Another whine works its way out of Wonpil’s throat when the base of his spine starts to tingle, and he buries his face further into the crook of Sungjin’s neck, taking in his calming pack alpha scent. On the other hand the first wave of Wonpil’s alluring omega scent hits Sungjin straight in the face, only amplified by the younger going into heat.

“Wonpillie-ah,” Sungjin croaks out, immediately drawing the other’s attention since he only uses that nickname when his alpha side is reacting to Wonpil’s omega side. He takes Wonpil by the shoulders gently and draws him a bit back so they can look each other in the eyes. Wonpil blinks up at him, eyes slowly starting to focus as the haze of heat still hasn’t fully taken over yet, won’t truly do for the next two hours or so.

“Do you need me to help you out? Or do you want Younghyun with you?” He asks him in a gentle yet rough tone, Wonpil’s scent clearly starting to affect him as well. “I can also call Jae and Dowoon, I know how well they took care of you the last time.”

Wonpil looks up at Sungjin with his wide doe eyes, takes in how attentive, how careful the elder is being, and feels his cheeks burn up with it. Even though as pack leader Sungjin has the right to take care of Wonpil during his heat and claim him for his own rut, Sungjin chooses to rather let Wonpil have the choice, and that shows how much he cares. Wonpil is also proud of how far they have all come, how open they are in their group towards each other. He remembers how Sungjin and Younghyun had used to growl at each other whenever they wanted Wonpil’s attention, or how insecure Jae and Dowoon had been in their rights towards Wonpil.

He looks at Sungjin, his arms stiff with restraint to keep himself from pouncing Wonpil, but posture otherwise relaxed and not at all bothered with what he had just suggested. His heart warms at the thought of how close they have grown within their pack.

Sungjin’s eyes are still attentively watching him, and Wonpil leans forward to kiss the elder sweetly. Sungjin immediately closes his eyes at the contact and almost chases after Wonpil’s lips when they leave his again. The younger sits up straighter, facing him directly, and Sungjin winds his arms around Wonpil’s waist, drawing him even closer.

Wonpil’s body immediately reacts to the touch, his omega side relishing in the close contact to the alpha.

“I want you, hyung,” he says in a small voice, bumping their noses together softly. “It’s been a while, I’ve missed you.”

The confession is almost swallowed up but still heard when Sungjin delves in to kiss Wonpil again. It’s sweet at first, their lips moving against each other slowly, but it quickly turns dirty when another wave of heat runs up Wonpil’s spine and Sungjin lets himself be taken by the sweet scent radiating off the omega.

Wonpil’s mewls with the tingling in his abdomen and Sungjin doesn’t waste a second before he sticks his tongue into the smaller’s mouth, licking past his lips and tasting him fully. Winding his arms around the elder, Wonpil tilts his head to the side so Sungjin has better access, and the taller takes full advantage of it.

The slick sound of tongues sliding against each other and saliva being shared fills the room. While the action is filled with sexual intent from both sides, it’s also sweet in the ways how Sungjin keeps drawing soothing circles into Wonpil’s sides with his thumps and in how Wonpil keeps bumping their noses together clumsily.

They part slowly, lashes fluttering as they open their eyes and Wonpil leans back in to press one last kiss to Sungjin’s swollen lips sweetly. It’s so typically Wonpil, Sungjin can’t help the fond smile that works its way onto his face.

“It’s really been a while, hasn’t it?” Sungjin asks breathily, Wonpil’s eyes crossed even more than usual to look at the elder in the almost non-existent distance between them.

Wonpil leans his forehead against the elder’s and rubs their noses together in answer, closing his eyes while doing so. In turn Sungjin also closes his eyes as he takes in a whiff of Wonpil’s scent, the incoming heat making it even more alluring than usual.

“We still have some time before your heat fully strikes, do you want to rest until then?” Sungjin asks him, always thinking calmly like the good leader he is.

Wonpil shakes his head as answer, blinking his eyes open again. “I want you now while I can still think clearly,” he murmurs, accompanied with a small grin on his rosy lips. The words take Sungjin back for a short second before he chuckles lightly.

“Okay, okay, how about you go and make your nest ready while I talk to Jaehyung real quick, okay?”

The younger nods his head eagerly and Sungjin gives a light slap to his butt playfully as Wonpil’s already scrambling off his lap before quickly padding towards his own room. Sungjin watches the other fondly before he makes his own way towards their eldest’s room.

He knocks on Jaehyung’s door, shortly followed by a ‘Come in!’ from inside. When he opens the door, he’s not surprised to see the elder with his eyes glued to his PC, judging by the sounds from it playing some shooter, his beta nose still blissfully oblivious to the scent of omega heat slowly filling the dorm.

Jaehyung looks up from his game and pauses it when he sees that it’s Sungjin, giving him his full attention. “Hey man, what’s up?”

“Wonpil’s going into heat early,” Sungjin answers the other, leaning lightly against the door frame, “I wanted to ask if you could you cut up some fruit for later?”

Immediately the elder raises his nose to take in a whiff of the air coming in from the floor, his beta senses catching only the slight trace of Wonpil’s sweet scent accompanied with the smell of heat.

“Shit, I haven’t even noticed, but yeah, of course,” Jaehyung answers him quickly, “Do you need any other help or do you want me and the others to leave the dorm?”

Sungjin shakes his head in return. “Nah, it’s okay, I think it’s a calm one this time.”

Jaehyung nods along in understanding, “I’ll still put up some scent neutralizers for when Brian comes back, Wonpil’s heat should be in full swing then.”

“Yeah, that might be good, thank you, hyung.” Sungjin tells him with a grateful smile, getting a small one in return.

“No problem man, have fun and tell me if you need anything else!”

The last words are accompanied with a wink and a grin and Sungjin barely suppresses a sigh at his hyung’s antics as he leaves the elder alone again.

He gets a set of clothes from his own room before he goes to knock lightly on Wonpil’s door, opening it and stepping inside and closing it behind him again.

The curtains are drawn, only leaving a small slit to let a few rays of sunlight stream in, giving the room a low but warm light. It seems like Wonpil has gathered all of his pillows on his bed and arranged them to a nest - Sungjin thinks he can spot one that belongs to Dowoon originally. Wonpil himself is perched in the middle of them, his clothes already taken off and thrown into one corner of his room. He blinks up at Sungjin eagerly and Sungjin can already feel the want rising in his abdomen again.

Wonpil’s pink nipples are perked in the cool air of the room and Sungjin has a hard time taking his eyes off them as he walks towards the younger. “Can I join you, Wonpil-ah?” He asks, making sure that Wonpil is still okay with the situation.

In turn the younger nods his head, giggling when Sungjin quickly gets onto the bed, taking his shirt off in the process. The elder’s lips find his immediately and Wonpil lets himself fall back as Sungjin hovers above him, never breaking the kiss. Their tongues slide together as Sungjin lets his hands roam up Wonpil’s body, leaving shivers and goose bumps in his wake. The alpha’s touch is like a soothing balm yet also like a flame to Wonpil’s sensitive skin.

Sungjin’s fingers find the pink nubs he’s been so taken with and pinch them lightly, drawing small mewls from Wonpil’s lips. Their kiss turns more into a series of pecks as Sungjin thumps Wonpil’s nipples, concentrating on making the younger feel good. In turn Wonpil whines as his sensitive nipples are being rubbed raw and Sungjin presses a kiss to his jaw before starting to trail them down his neck. Then he licks a spot on the younger’s throat that he knows is especially sensitive before latching onto it.

A loud keen falls from Wonpil’s parted lips as Sungjin sucks on the spot. He presses his legs together when he feels slick gushing out of him at the sensation and he closes his eyes, drowning in it. As result the room starts to fill with the sweet scent of honey and milk that is characteristic to the omega and Sungjin’s nostrils flare.

Taking in a deep breath of the sweet scent, Sungjin’s own alpha pheromones spike in the air and even more slick runs down Wonpil’s thighs.

“Hyung!” Wonpil whines, clawing weakly at the other’s chest to get his attention. Sungjin draws back to look proudly at the hickey he has left. He isn’t as much of a fan of leaving marks like Younghyun is, but he can’t deny the pleasure coming from seeing the red and purple marks blooming like flowers on Wonpil’s pale skin and knowing that he’s the source of it.

Trailing his eyes further down, Sungjin sees Wonpil’s cock flushed pink lying in a small pool of his own cum on his stomach, the head glistening. His eyes widen at the sight.

“Wonpil-ah, did you just come?” He asks the smaller with slight disbelief. In turn Wonpil’s cheeks flush even redder and he turns his head to the side, trying to hide his face in the pillows as he lets out a cute whine.

“It’s hyung’s fault for teasing me so much, even though I’m going into heat!” Wonpil complains and Sungjin will forever deny how cute he finds it.

Chuckling lightly, he presses a kiss to Wonpil’s pouting lips. “I’m sorry, hyung will stop now.”

Wonpil huffs in acknowledgement, but it turns into a squeak when Sungjin suddenly takes hold of his knees and spreads his legs, parting them wide so he can see everything. The omega’s rim is pink and glistening with slick, the sweet scent intensifying, and Sungjin can feel his mouth going dry.

Wonpil can feel the heat in his abdomen rising under Sungjin’s hot stare and the only thing keeping him from closing his legs again is the tight grip the elder has on them. Without warning Sungjin reaches his hand down and slips his middle finger in to the last knuckle. Immediately Wonpil’s back arches off the bed as he moans loudly in surprise. Sungjin’s dick twitches painfully in his underwear at the sight and he wonders why he’s even still wearing something. He adds a second finger and scissors them, feeling Wonpil’s walls flutter around him as the younger mewls.

Pumping his fingers in and out, Sungjin watches in a trance as Wonpil moves his hips against his hand wantonly and more slick drips out of his hole. The sight is just like how he had imagined in his wet dreams during his pre-debut days - if not even better - and Sungjin is always taken by it again and again.

“Hyung, you said you would stop teasing!” Wonpil whimpers as Sungjin crooks his fingers, rubbing his prostrate.

“Ah, sorry, I’ll stop,” Sungjin presses an apologetic kiss to Wonpil’s temple before taking out his fingers and practically ripping off his underwear.

Wonpil watches him with hooded eyes, biting his lips at the sight of Sungjin’s member hanging heavily between his legs and leaking pre-cum. As if on command Wonpil automatically parts his legs further, the heat slowly getting to his head.

‘_If that isn’t a sight for sore eyes_,’ Sungjin can practically hear his inner Younghyun say as he takes in the sight of the omega. He lines himself up, the head of his cock prodding Wonpil’s fluttering entrance, and the younger lets out a needy whimper at the feel of it. Sungjin grabs Wonpil by the underside of his knees, pulling him closer before he slowly starts to push in.

They both let out a gasp at the same time as the head of Sungjin’s manhood breaks past Wonpil’s rim. The elder pushes forward until he’s seated to the hilt and he gives a low groan at the feeling of Wonpil’s hot walls surrounding him. In turn Wonpil lets out small and breathy whines, the heat in his abdomen calming yet also rising up as his walls are stretched and he’s filled to the brim with the alpha.

He reaches out for the elder and Sungjin immediately complies, bending forward so he can connect their lips. The movement jostles their hips though and they both moan at the feel of it.

“Wonpil-ah, can I move?” He asks, voice rough with restraint, and the younger nods his head avidly.

Sungjin bites lightly at Wonpil’s jaw as he starts to roll his hips in a steady rhythm, drawing moans from the omega. There’s a glazed look to Wonpil’s face, his eyes hazy as he looks up at Sungjin, and Sungjin notes that the heat is starting to catch up on him. The younger’s brown locks are splayed on the pillow around him like a halo and Sungjin feels so incredibly fond.

He bends Wonpil’s knees further forward so he can thrust deeper, and Wonpil lets out a particularly loud mewl when Sungjin hits that certain spot inside of him. With new vigour, the elder starts thrusting quicker, fuelled by his name falling from the omega’s lips like a prayer.

“God, I’ve missed this, missed you,” Sungjin groans out as he snaps his hips forward and Wonpil’s walls clench around him in answer.

The heat and tingling in Wonpil’s abdomen starts to spread through his whole body and he claws weakly at the elder’s arms. Sungjin bends forward, caging the younger in with his underarms so Wonpil can wind his own arms around him.

“Sungjinnie-hyung, you feel so good,” Wonpil mewls as the alpha keeps hitting his prostrate dead on.

Burying his face in the crook of Wonpil’s neck to take in his lovely omega scent, Sungjin feels his abdomen clench as the pleasure builds. He starts to thrust his hips more powerfully and Wonpil keens as his prostrate is abused.

White spots dancing in his vision, Wonpil’s back arches off the bed, their chests pressing together as the younger comes with a high whine. His pink cock spurts small streams of cum, coating his stomach and a bit of his chest. Sungjin delves in to take the invitingly parted lips into a searing kiss, not holding back as he sticks his tongue into Wonpil’s sweet mouth and swallowing his mewls.

Wonpil cards his hands through Sungjin’s hair and fists them, trying to ground himself. At the pull Sungjin’s hips stutter and he gives one last vicious thrust before he also comes inside the younger.

He can feel his cock trying to form a knot at the scent of omega heat, but only being able to do so half-way since Wonpil isn’t fully in heat yet. It still manages to lock them together though and Sungjin lets out a low groan when Wonpil clenches around him experimentally.

Craning his head up, Wonpil nuzzles his cheek and Sungjin lets himself collapse on top of the younger, still making sure that he doesn’t crush him though. Wonpil locks his ankles together on the small of Sungjin’s back, drawing him even closer, and Sungjin groans when it also pushes his knot deeper.

“It will go down in ten minutes, I think,” he informs the younger as he turns his head so Wonpil can peck his lips. “Do you want to take a nap? I got Jae to cut you some fruit you can eat later.”

In turn Wonpil nods tiredly, his pre-heat sated for now. “That was nice, hyung,” Wonpil says sleepily, a small smile on his lips. He brushes a few strands of hair back from the alpha’s forehead. “I also missed being able to card through your hair.”

Sungjin can feel a smile working its way onto his own face in return. “Well, you’ll get plenty more of that in the next few days.”

Giggling cutely, Wonpil leans in to press his nose into Sungjin’s cheek. “I’m looking forward to it.”

Before Sungjin can say anything to that, the smaller lets out a yawn and Sungjin manoeuvres them to lie more comfortably on their sides. Wonpil snuggles closer into his arms, and once he’s comfortable his eyes immediately start to flutter closed. His breathing evens out as he falls asleep quickly because of exhaustion, lulled by the comforting scent of his pack alpha. Sungjin watches the small omega fondly before he also falls asleep, his last thought being that he should get the fruits for Wonpil to eat before he wakes up.

An hour later Sungjin blearily opens his eyes, having been woken up by the movement in his arms. Before he’s even truly awake the overpowering scent of omega in heat floods all his senses, and any thoughts about fruits from before are thrown out the window.

In his arms Wonpil lets out a high and needy whine as he presses himself closer to Sungjin. He can feel the younger’s slick dripping onto his thigh where Wonpil is straddling him.

“Sungjin-hyung, alpha, need you,” Wonpil whimpers as he nuzzles the elder’s cheek.

It’s not even a second before his alpha side is taking over, almost going wild at the omega presenting himself so perfectly in his arms. He rolls them over, growling low in his throat as Wonpil presents his neck. He doesn’t waste any time before he latches onto the offered skin, slipping back into the omega’s tight heat at the same time.

The room is quickly filled with the sound of grunts and mewls, the two people losing themselves in each other again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm taking a break from writing to concentrate on a few things happening in my life right now, so my other fics won't be updated for a while, I beg for your understanding.  
This collection is written purely to comfort myself (and hopefully you as well if you need comfort right now). You can prompt me if you want to, but please don't expect anything, I only update this fic when I had the emotional strength and need to do so.
> 
> I want to thank you all for how understanding and supportive you have been, I sometimes seriously think I don't deserve it (but it's self-love o'clock and I won't spirale down that hole, and you also better don't!!)
> 
> (on a brighter side note: did some of you find my instagram???? a few MyDay accounts have suddenly started following me??)
> 
> you can always talk to me on tumblr @k-dayun or on twitter @CountvonZahl (and apparently now also on instagram)
> 
> (also: Congratulations Day6!!!! This comeback has truly been so great for them so far, I'm so proud)


	2. ice cream cake (Jae/Wonpil/Dowoon with side youngfeel)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jae's and Dowoon's last shared braincell has left the chat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was a lot of fun to write and an entirely new experience for me, I actually feel good about this chapter

The call comes in the early morning hours, when Dowoon is the only one awake already, all the other members still asleep since they don’t have any schedules this week and can finally sleep in (or sleep through in Younghyun’s case).

The bassist’s plans are destroyed though when Dowoon rushes into his room, phone in hand and shaking him to wake him up. He blearily takes the device from the younger, grumpy that he was woken up so early, and grunts a greeting into the receiver. He quickly springs out of bed though when he hears what the slightly distressed voice on the other end tells him in English. After that it’s a flurry of him rushing to pack a few things, washing himself as quickly as possible and calling management to arrange a flight for him to Canada.

The process manages to wake the other members as well, and they slowly tumble out of their rooms to see what all the commotion is about. Younghyun is on the phone calling Sungjin, who is currently in Busan finally visiting his family after he hadn’t seen them for months, to update him on his whereabouts for the next few days when Wonpil tugs on the sleeve of his shirt to get his attention. The younger sleepily rubs one of his eyes but still looks up at him in curiosity and worry, and the sight is so cute that Younghyun can’t help himself but to bend down and give a quick peck to the smaller’s lips.

After his call with their pack leader is finished and he got a confirmation from management about the booked flight, he turns towards the rest of his members and tells them how one of his close friends in Canada got into a car accident and that he’s about to fly over to check on him and give moral support to his other friends.

Jae, Dowoon and Wonpil nod along in understanding and wish him and his friend best luck and well wishes. Wonpil looks a bit reluctant to let Younghyun go though, so he bends down again to press one last lingering kiss to the omega’s lips.

“I’ll be back soon,” Younghyun whispers, and then he’s already out the door.

Wonpil blinks after him before he bites his lips. There is something the alpha forgot, but he can’t hold it against him in this situation and he also doesn’t want to guilt him into staying when his friends obviously need him.

Dowoon comes up behind him and gently takes him by the shoulders, suggesting they eat something for breakfast together now that they’re all awake anyway. With that Wonpil quickly disregards his worries, he can just deal with it himself later when it comes to it.

* * *

The room is filled with the sounds of an action movie playing on TV the next day, the screen also being the only source of light in the room. Outside, the sun has already gone down as Dowoon and Wonpil sit next to each other on the couch, sharing one blanket as they watch a movie. The omega’s head falling onto his shoulder gets Dowoon’s attention, and he looks down to see Wonpil’s face slightly flushed red, eyelashes fluttering.

“Hyung, are you okay?” He asks a bit concerned, cupping the elder’s cheek and startling when he feels how hot it is.

“Hyung, I think you have a fever,” he whispers, pulling Wonpil closer so he can lean more on him.

Wonpil immediately nuzzles into his shoulder, closing his eyes as he gets comfortable. “Mmh, just hot…” He mumbles as Dowoon rubs his back soothingly.

“Do you want me to get some water or bring you to bed?” The younger asks him, but Wonpil just shakes his head and closes his eyes.

“No, stay, wanna sleep like this,” he says tiredly, already half-way to dozing off.

“Oh, okay hyung,” Dowoon acknowledges, shifting a bit so Wonpil is lying more comfortably in his arms. The omega gives a small sound that almost sounds like a purr in return, and Dowoon watches him nap for a few seconds before he goes back to watching the movie still playing on TV.

A while into the movie with Wonpil still peacefully asleep in his arms, Jaehyung walks out of his room, phone in hand as he looks at it with a puzzled expression.

“Hey, Younghyun tried to call me like five times the last hour. Any idea what that might be about?” The elder asks him, keeping his voice to a low volume when he spots Wonpil’s sleeping form.

“I don’t know, hyung, but I hope it’s nothing bad about his friend,” Dowoon tells him, spotting his own phone lying on the couch table, far from his reach if he doesn’t want to jostle Wonpil and possibly wake him up with the motion. “Oh hyung, I think Wonpil-hyung has a fever, he’s really burning up.”

At that Jaehyung looks up from his phone to blink at the younger before turning it to Wonpil to study him.

“He does look a bit sweaty, but well, if it’s just a fever it’s nothing too bad.” Jaehyung concludes, squatting down in front of the sofa so he can feel the omega’s temperature.

The two betas startle though when Wonpil lets out a high whine at the touch, nuzzling into it. Jaehyung and Dowoon look at each other with wide eyes, not having expected that reaction. They’re shaken out of it though when the elder’s phone starts vibrating with an incoming call and Jaehyung quickly picks up, taking a glance at the screen to see that it’s Younghyun.

“Yo Brian, what’s up? Everything okay with your friend?” He greets the other, getting up and walking towards the kitchen so he won’t wake Wonpil up.

“Hey Jae, yeah, he got away with a broken arm and a concussion and is stil pretty shaken, but nothing too bad,” Younghyun informs him. “But listen, that’s not the reason I called.”

That gets Jaehyung’s attention as his ears pick up at the hurried tone in Younghyun’s voice.

“In the hurry yesterday I had totally forgotten that Wonpil’s heat is supposed to come this week-“

Jaehyung blanks out for a moment when he hears that, only to be bought back when, as if on cue, a high and needy whine is heard from the living room followed by a yelp from Dowoon.

He quickly rushes back into the living room to see Wonpil straddling a red faced Dowoon, rubbing himself against the younger who looks like he’s about to choke.

“Yeah, about that, I think it just came,” Jaehyung informs Younghyun who is still talking on the other line.

“Wait, what!? Jae, is Won-“

“I have to hang up now, Brian, talk to you later!” Jaehyung hangs up on a protesting Younghyun, putting his phone away to quickly help out Dowoon before he explodes.

He takes Wonpil under his arms to lift him off the younger, but doesn’t expect that Wonpil will immediately react to his touch, leaning back to nuzzle his neck and pushing his behind against Jaehyung’s crotch.

This time it’s Jaehyung who almost chokes as he tries to place the whining omega back onto the couch. It’s a lot of work to entangle the other from himself, especially as Wonpil seems hell-bent on getting his clothes off. In the end he manages to get the younger back onto the sofa, but then Wonpil starts to rub himself through his jeans as he makes high keening sounds, and Jaehyung almost takes him back into his arms to stop the lewd sight.

“Hyung, I think Wonpil-hyung has-“

“-gone into heat,” Jaehyung finishes Dowoon’s sentence. “Yeah, Brian just called and informed me that it was supposed to come this week.”

“What are we going to do?” Dowoon asks him with slight distress in his voice as they look at each other before they turn to look at the omega pleasuring himself on the couch. They quickly avert their gazes again.

The sweet natural scent of Wonpil fills the room, amplified by his heat, and it has become strong enough that even Dowoon’s and Jaehyung’s beta noses can pick up on the tempting smell of omega heat without problem. They look at each other in even more alarm.

“Shit, what are we gonna do!?” Jaehyung whisper-yells, hands fisting in his hair. “Sungjin’s in Busan, we can hardly call him back! And even if we did, we would still have to somehow bridge the hours between that!”

Clearly starting to panic, Dowoon looks around the room as if he will magically find the answer here somewhere. “Can’t he sleep through that time!?”

“And how do you want to do that!?” Jae retorts back, “Knock him unconscious?!”

“M-maybe we could call management?” Dowoon stutters, trying his hardest not to panic as Wonpil starts to mewl even louder as if to get their attention.

“And what are they gonna do? I sure ain’t letting anyone outside our pack touch him when he isn’t even conscious enough to consent!” Jaehyung almost shrieks, Dowoon’s eyes widening in realization and shaking his head in agreement.

“I’m conscious enough to consent!” Comes a whine from the couch, but the two betas are too in their heads and distracted to pay it any full mind.

“I-I think he has a h-heat kit for this!” Dowoon concludes with wide eyes and Jaehyung grins in bright relief as they both high five at their solution.

“Great! Now we just have to get it!”

Their grins fall quickly again when they realize that they have no idea where it’s stored.

“Shiiiit!” Jaehyung despairs, pulling his hair again both in distress and to distract himself from the tempting smell and sight of the omega on the couch.

Said omega finally had enough as he whines especially loud to get the two betas’ attention and finally managing to do so.

“I don’t want any heat kit or someone else, I want you two!” Wonpil whines at them with a pout, fighting to keep a clear head.

Dowoon and Jaehyung turn to look at him with equal expressions of surprise before they turn to look at each other with wide eyes, only now becoming aware that they themselves had been an option all along.

“But hyung, we’re betas, can we even satiate your heat?” Dowoon mumbles with light insecurity, asking the question that had been burning in the back of Jaehyung’s head as well.

In turn the omega just shakes his head and looks at them through hazy eyes. “I just want you two.”

As if on cue the sweet smell of honey and milk intensifies and Jaehyung can feel himself already sporting a semi at that. Damn, if he as a beta already reacts like that, he doesn’t want to know how hard it must be for Sungjin and Younghyun.

Shaking his head to get rid of the wave of lust, Jaehyung tries to get a clear head again. He is the eldest here, he needs to think clearly for now.

“Dowoon, get those abs of yours to work and carry Wonpil to his room, get his nest ready!” Jaehyung hurries to tell the younger as he can see Wonpil slowly loosing focus again. “I will get some food and drinks for us prepared!”

Nodding his head in understanding, Dowoon immediately complies and lifts Wonpil bridal style. The omega keens at the touch and buries his head in the crook of Dowoon neck to take in his calming and neutral beta scent.

Once he reaches the smaller’s room, Dowoon gently places him down on his bed – which is easier said than done with Wonpil clinging to him – and quickly gathers all the pillows he can find in the room. Somewhere in the heap of stuff he thinks he spots his sweater he had been looking for the whole last month, but that gets quickly shoved aside when Wonpil starts to whimper.

“Dowoonie-ah!” Small hands make grabbing motions for him and Dowoon makes quick work of arranging the pillows before he gets onto the bed to join the omega.

Wonpil immediately spreads his legs to make room for the younger as he pulls him down to lie atop of him. Dowoon barely manages to catch himself on his elbows before Wonpil is already wrapping his legs around his waist and rutting up against him. The pressure on his crotch draws a surprised moan from him and he can feel the blood rushing south as he notices that Wonpil’s slick has soaked through his pants.

“Clothes! Off!” Wonpil whines, pawing at his shirt.

He says that, yet he won’t stop the maddening roll of his hips against Dowoon’s while he clings to him, giving the beta a hard time to undress them both. He barely manages to get Wonpil out of his soaked underwear when to his relief Jaehyung enters, carrying three chilled water bottles in his arm.

The elder quickly sets them down beside the bed before climbing on to help Dowoon. Wonpil perks up at the familiar scent and also latches onto Jaehyung with his arms while he keeps his legs locked around Dowoon.

“You’re so spoiled,” Jaehyung chuckles lightly as Wonpil presses his face into his belly. He lifts his sweater over his head and takes off his own pants before entangling Wonpil’s arms from around him to take off the omega’s shirt.

He then takes the smaller by the waist, pulling him up into his lap and freeing Dowoon in the process. Wonpil presses his back against the elder’s chest, lolling his head back to lie on Jaehyung’s shoulder so he can look up at him. The taller immediately leans down to capture Wonpil’s parted lips in a kiss, licking his bottom-lip before licking into his mouth.

Dowoon takes the chance to quickly get rid of his own clothes. Once he’s fully naked as well, he turns back towards the other two still making out and takes Wonpil by the ankles, spreading his legs wide and placing his delicate feet on both sides of Jaehyung’s crossed legs. Pink cock now revealed, Dowoon circles the head with his middle and index finger, making the omega whimper before he slowly trails them down the shaft to where Wonpil’s hole is dripping with slick. He circles the entrance for a bit, watching it flutter with entranced eyes. Meanwhile Jaehyung lets his hands wander up the omega’s body, groping his chest before he pinches his pink nubs. Wonpil lets out a particularly high whine at that and Jaehyung bites his swollen bottom-lip lightly, the sounds like music to his ears. If he didn’t hate the thought of sharing the smaller with anyone outside their group so much, he wouldn’t hesitate to record the omega’s moans and make it their next title track.

Suddenly Wonpil’s back arches off his chest and Jaehyung peers down to see that Dowoon has slipped two fingers into the omega’s heat. Wonpil’s toes curl as Dowoon starts to pump them in and out, scissoring them as he goes. Panting heavily, Wonpil lolls his head to the side, and Jaehyung doesn’t waste the chance as he dives down to bite down lightly on the revealed skin, not having paused playing with the younger’s nipples the whole time.

Dowoon halts fingering the omega to look at Jaehyung questioningly. “Jae-hyung, how are we going to do this?”

Jaehyung licks the bruised skin of Wonpil’s neck one last time before he turns his attention towards Dowoon. “We should take turns, so one of us can recuperate or get food while the other takes care of Wonpil,” he explains as Dowoon nods along, “You go first.”

Jaehyung lifts the underside of Wonpil’s knees to his shoulders, spreading him wider on his lap as Dowoon positions himself. The movement rubs his own straining member against the slick cleft of Wonpil’s ass and they both moan at the sensation of it.

After a few bliss filled seconds he opens his eyes again, only for them to go wide when he sees Dowoon’s dick for the first time.

“Dude, aren’t you a beta? Why the hell are you so huge!?”

Dowoon has always been the most ripped of them all - being the only one sporting a six-pack - so Jaehyung should have figured that he would also be the one packing the most in that area as well.

The words make the younger’s ears burn red like the shy boy he is, and apparently that manages to draw Wonpil’s attention.

“Dowoonie has always been so big, so good,” Wonpil mewls, reaching forward to card his hand through the youngest’s hair in praise. “Now please get in me before I go crazy,” he complains with a whine.

Preening lightly under the omega’s praise, Dowoon pokes the slick rim with the head of his cock before finally pushing in. The two youngests moan at the sensation of Wonpil’s hot walls taking the beta in greedily. Jaehyung also groans at the side, bucking his own hips up slightly against Wonpil’s slick backside.

When he’s seated to the hilt, Dowoon pauses for a moment to watch Wonpil, the omega’s eyes closed as he leans his head against Jaehyung’s chest. Then he suddenly clenches around him and Dowoon jolts forward at the sensation, making Wonpil mewl in the process with the movement as well. He takes it as a sign and starts to thrust into the pliant omega, his legs still held up by Jaehyung so Dowoon could reach as deep as possible.

Wonpil mewls loudly as Dowoon’s cock head drags along his inner walls and prostrate so deliciously. Dowoon takes Wonpil’s legs into his own hands to hold them up, freeing Jaehyung’s. One of Jaehyung’s hands immediately resumes playing with one of Wonpil’s nipples while the other hand slowly trails down his abdomen to cup his leaking cock. Wonpil bucks his hips up with a keen as Jaehyung starts to pump his pink member to the rhythm of Dowoon’s thrusts. It puts Wonpil into a dilemma as he is torn between either bucking up into Jaehyung’s hand or rolling down onto Dowoon’s cock drilling into him.

“Dowoonie, Jae-hyung, so good,” Wonpil moans wantonly at the overflow of pleasure. He feels a nose nudge his cheek and Wonpil turns his head so Jaehyung can kiss him properly, licking a stripe over his lips before he sticks his tongue into Wonpil’s sweet mouth.

It had surprised Wonpil at first when Jaehyung had turned out to be the dirtiest kisser between them all, but now he has come to relish in that fact. The elder just seems to have something for his lips. Personally Wonpil also loves kissing a lot, generally loves having something in his mouth, but he still isn’t as dirty and good at it as Jaehyung.

As if reading his thoughts, the elder beta entangles his tongue with Wonpil’s, dominating their kiss, before he starts to thrust his tongue into Wonpil’s pliant mouth in the same rhythm as Dowoon’s cock thrusts into his hole.

Wonpil mewls into the kiss, pawing weakly at Jaehyung’s shoulders. And as if that wasn’t enough, Dowoon leans forward to latch his mouth to the nipple Jaehyung isn’t playing with, rolling the nub with his tongue before he sucks on it.

The heat in Wonpil’s abdomen unfurls and he comes with hot pleasure spreading all over his body, white exploding before his eyes. Dowoon grunts, hips stuttering as Wonpil clenches around him and he also comes as the omega’s walls milk him. He gives a few small thrusts into Wonpil’s heat as he comes and Wonpil whines at the hot feeling of Dowoon’s release coating his inner walls.

Wonpil collapses weakly into Jaehyung’s arms, limbs still trembling a bit in aftershocks as the elder whispers soothing praise into his ear. In front of him Dowoon is also panting heavily as he tries to catch his breath before he pulls out carefully.

The drag along Wonpil’s sensitive walls has the omega mewling again though as his cock twitches in interest again.

“Already?” Dowoon asks with slight disbelief.

“That’s an omega heat for you,” Jaehyung remarks, also a bit in wonder at the non-existent recuperation period.

He turns Wonpil around in his lap and gently lays him down on his back, the smaller’s head propped up in Dowoon lap. The omega is already pawing at Jaehyung’s chest as he whimpers needily, and the elder doesn’t waste a second before he’s bending the smaller’s knees to his chest again and pushing inside him in one long thrust of his hips.

Jaehyung groans at the feeling of Wonpil’s tight and slick heat as Wonpil mewls at the same time. Dowoon brushes a few strands of hair away from Wonpil’s sweaty forehead as he whispers praise to him, stumbling over his own words while doing so.

“Shit, Wonpil, you’re still so tight,” Jaehyung hisses as he starts to snap his hips in a fast rhythm. Wonpil mewls in response as he claws at the elder’s shoulders.

“You’re so good for us, hyung,” Dowoon praises him and bends down to press a kiss to Wonpil’s temple. Wonpil tilts his head up to connect their lips instead and they kiss sloppily as Jaehyung keeps hammering into the omega’s pliant and sweet body.

Letting himself drown in the pleasure and the combined scent of the two betas, it doesn’t take long before Wonpil comes again with a high whine, his flushed cock spurting small streams of cum. Jaehyung grunts as the heat around him tightens but slows his hips down as he doesn’t want to strain the omega’s body that must now be oversensitive from having just come.

The two betas’ eyes bulge though when they see that Wonpil’s erection hasn’t gone down at all. Instead the sweet and alluring scent of honey and milk only intensifies in the room and it doesn’t take long before Wonpil is whining and rolling his hips again.

The eldest hisses at the sensation as he doesn’t know if this is heaven or hell. “Damn, how long will this keep going?”

“I think there’s something missing, hyung,” Dowoon concludes as he cards his hand through Wonpil’s hair soothingly as the omega whimpers.

“K-knot-“ Wonpil pants out, his eyes glazed and hazy with lust as he looks at them and the two betas turn with wide eyes towards each other.

“H-how are we going to do that, hyung?” Dowoon asks with slight bewilderment that is mirrored in Jaehyung’s own expression.

“Shit, I have no idea! Wait-“ Jaehyung snaps his head back up when a thought starts to gather in his head. “Dowoon, are you good to go again?”

In response the younger takes a glance at his member standing half-mast already before nodding at the elder.

Jaehyung gathers Wonpil carefully in his arms again and scoots back up the bed against the headboard, positioning themselves so that the omega is once again sitting in his lap with his front faced towards Dowoon. He gives a few small rolls of his hips upwards into the smaller’s heat that has Wonpil mewling again as he beckons Dowoon closer.

He takes the omega by the underside of his knees again to spread his legs as wide as they will go, presenting the sight of where his own cock is thrusting into Wonpil to Dowoon’s eyes. In turn the younger beta watches the motion with wide and transfixed eyes before he gets what the elder is getting at. They share a moment of wide-eyed eye contact, only interrupted by Wonpil’s whining about their lack of action.

Dowoon fumbles for a moment before he scoots closer, positioning himself between the omega’s spread legs and lining his member up. Wonpil startles when he feels the head of Dowoon’s cock poke his entrance where Jaehyung is still slowly thrusting into him.

“Wonpil-ah, Dowoon is also going to enter you,” Jaehyung whispers huskily into his ear, drawing a whimper from Wonpil’s lips. “Wouldn’t you like that? For us both to fuck you at the same time? To stretch you as far as you can go?”

The words are groaned so dirtily into his ear, Wonpil can’t help the mewl that spills past his lips as he nods his head eagerly. Nodding his head at the other beta, Jaehyung holds Wonpil’s knees up as Dowoon presses the head of his cock against the omega’s stretched and glistening hole, making sure that it’s coated in slick before he starts to push in slowly.

Wonpil’s breath gets caught in his throat as he is stretched impossibly wide, his hole gushing slick to accommodate it. The breath only leaves him again when Dowoon is finally fully seated inside him as well. There’s a moment where everything seems still, frozen between the three of them, before Wonpil experimentally clenches down on them and they all moan.

Cheeks flushed red and eyes hooded, Wonpil places a hand on his stomach and it feels like he can feel both Dowoon’s and Jaehyung’s member pulsating inside of him from there.

“So full…” Wonpil mumbles, cheeks pink and lips glistening.

The sight is so erotic yet cute at the same time, Dowoon and Jaehyung can’t help themselves but to press a kiss to each side of Wonpil’s cheeks.

Then when the omega seems fine, Jaehyung gives an experimental thrust and the two betas hiss at the tight fit. Following the elder, Dowoon also starts to roll his hips and they thrust upwards in alternative turns. Wonpil cries out at the heavy pressure on his prostrate and the stretch on his walls, feeling every vein and ridge drag against his insides.

Tears start to gather in the corner of his eyes at the overflowing sensation, his heat riddled mind crying out in joy at being stuffed so full. Dowoon mouths at his jaw as Jaehyung noses along his hairline.

“God, you’re so sweet for us, aren’t you, Wonpil-ah?” Jaehyung asks huskily, snapping his hips and hitting Wonpil’s prostrate dead on. In front of him Dowoon grunts in agreement, sliding his cock in and out so deliciously.

Between them Wonpil’s pink cock is rubbed as the skin of his and Dowoon’s stomachs slide together. Hooking Wonpil’s knee over his arm, Jaehyung starts to pinch and twist one of Wonpil’s nipples again. In turn Dowoon leans in, nosing along the omega’s neck and taking in his sweet scent before he licks a stripe up the skin and latches onto one spot, sucking a bruise.

The two betas’ names fall from Wonpil’s lips like a song as he mewls, feeling so incredibly full and warm. It doesn’t take long before white spots start to dance in his vision again, and then he’s already coming with a cry of both the betas’ names as his back arches and his head falls back.

Jaehyung and Dowoon both grunt as Wonpil clenches around them like a vice, his muscles tightening to hold onto the knot that isn’t really there. It only takes a last few small thrusts as Wonpil’s walls milk them before they’re also coming. Wonpil whimpers as he feels the hot cum spurt inside him and filling him even more, and buries his head into the crook of Dowoon’s neck.

Once the two betas have come down a bit from their high, still panting heavily, they shuffle a bit to lie down together without pulling out, the omega nestled between them.

They both throw an arm around Wonpil’s waist and Wonpil leans back into Jaehyung’s chest as Dowoon presses a sweet kiss to the tip of his nose.

“You okay, Wonpil?” Jaehyung asks him, nosing the back of his nape.

“More than okay, you both were so good to me,” Wonpil purrs, “I feel so full.”

His heat is sated for now as he takes in the comforting and light scent of the two betas. Dowoon reaches behind him to get a water bottle from the nightstand, propping himself up a bit and trying not to jostle the omega as he takes a few gulps. He then holds it to Wonpil’s lips, making sure he takes a few sips before he hands the bottle over to Jaehyung.

“Sleep, hyung, we’ll have some food prepared for you when you wake up again.” Dowoon tells him and Wonpil happily obliges, cuddling back into the arms around him and falling asleep quickly surrounded by the warm scent of his pack mates.

* * *

It’s a few marathon-sex filled days later when Wonpil blinks his eyes open, the lust filled haze of his heat finally not clouding his mind anymore. He doesn’t know how much time exactly has passed, but it seems that his heat is finally over. He looks to his sides to see Dowoon and Jaehyung both still asleep next to him, both still naked like himself and clearly exhausted from the last few days. A small smile works its way onto his lips and he gives both of their lips a quick peck.

A few noises from outside the door draw Wonpil’s attention back to what woke him, and the door to his room opens silently, answering his question to what it had been. Younghyun enters, careful not to wake the two still sleeping betas.

He steps closer and Wonpil immediately leans up to welcome him. Pulling his facemask down, Younghyun leans in for his welcome kiss, smiling happily at finally seeing the omega again. The alpha must have just arrived back judging by the mask and his tired set of shoulders.

“Is your friend okay, hyung?” Wonpil asks him quietly.

Younghyun nods in return. “Yeah, he got away with a concussion and a broken arm, but he’ll learn from it. Wonpillie, I’m so sorry for just leaving and forgetting about your heat.”

But Wonpil just shakes his head in return with a small smile. “It’s okay, hyung, your friends needed you. And I had Jae-hyung and Dowoonie to help me out.”

Younghyun takes a look at the two naked betas, sleeping and clearly exhausted from the ordeal, yet there seems to be a glow to their skin that Younghyun knows well enough that always comes after spending a good heat with Wonpil.

“I can see that. I take it, it was good?” Younghyun asks, a smirk forming on his lips as he hungrily drags his eyes along the omega’s naked form. “You have to tell me all about it later.”

Wonpil bites his lips in embarrassment and hits the elder lightly, suppressing a whine. In turn Younghyun just chuckles lightly and pecks Wonpil’s cheek.

“Hey, I’ll go take a shower and draw a bath for you three, okay? Make sure those two sleepyheads are up by then.” The alpha whispers softly. “And I meant it, I want all the details later.”

Younghyun then leaves with a wolfish grin and Wonpil is left spluttering. Flopping back down between Jaehyung and Dowoon, Wonpil finally becomes distinctly aware of how sticky he is, sweat, cum and spit dried on his skin. He frowns and stretches his limbs, his muscles aching in the best way.

He turns to Dowoon and shakes him lightly since he is easier to wake up between the two betas. The younger stirs lightly, but immediately sits up when he sees that it was Wonpil who woke him up.

“Everything okay, hyung? Do you want some food or is it another wave? Do you need me to help you out?”

His heart warms at the care and attention that Dowoon immediately showers him with and Wonpil leans in to press a quick kiss to the younger’s lips.

“It’s okay, Dowoonie, my heat is over,” he informs the beta, “Younghyun-hyung is drawing a bath for us, we should get cleaned up.”

As if only realizing how dirty they are now, Dowoon immediately makes a face at how sticky his skin feels.

“Oh, that sounds good. Do you want me to wake Jae-hyung?”

“It’s okay, let me do it,” Wonpil whispers to him, not wasting a second before he’s already pouncing onto the eldest.

Jaehyung wakes up with a startled yelp, groaning when he sees a snickering Wonpil sitting in his lap. He grumbles sleepily about ungrateful omegas but is quickly shut up when Wonpil bends down to kiss him good morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know there were a lot of grammatical errors in this chapter, but I actually enjoyed writing it and did so in one sitting, which happens very seldom to me (also I can't believe I hit out over 5k of smut)


	3. kink facilitator

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wonpil is the catalyst for a lot of kinks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no explanation for this except that Wonpil is cute.
> 
> (chapter title is taken from the fic by the same name written by EniciaPop since it kind of gave me the idea for this, you should totally check it out)

The ringing of the door wakes Sungjin up from his nap. With a grumble he turns to his side and ignores it with the thought that one of the other members can go get it. When after a while still no one seems to be answering the door though, he gets up from the couch with a small grumble and goes to open the door himself.

A mail man greets him with a polite smile and Sungjin tries to return it as much as possible in his sleepy state.

“I have a package for a Park Jaehyung?” The man tells him and Sungjin’s smile quickly falls from his face again.

Go figure that Jaehyung would order something again but refuse to go and open the door in favour of playing one of his online games.

“I’m his pack alpha, I will take it for him,” Sungjin grits out between his teeth, taking the package that is handed to him with a strained smile and signing where the mail man points him to.

He waves the post man farewell and closes the door behind him, studying the package that was handed to him. It’s concealed in a black plastic bag and whatever is inside there feels soft, probably clothes. They get at least one of these deliveries one a month. Sungjin seriously wonders what kind of clothes his hyung is always buying online, especially since he doesn’t really notice Jaehyung ever wearing any new clothes that often.

“Jae-hyung, a package arrived for you!” Sungjin calls out for the beta.

His finger catches in a ridge and Sungjin frowns when he sees that the bag is ripped in one corner. Worried that the purchase inside might be damaged, Sungjin rips the bag further open to check inside. What meets his eyes though is just soft looking fabric in pastel colours and he takes the clothes out for a better look.

His mouth goes slightly slack when he pulls out a schoolgirl uniform that is undoubtedly in Wonpil’s size.

“Hey, you said another package arrived for me-oH MY GOD!” Jaehyung shrieks when he sees the alpha hold up his secret purchase with shocked eyes.

The taller quickly runs over to snatch the costume from Sungjin’s hands, but the deed has been done and the other has witnessed his secret.

“WHY WOULD YOU OPEN IT!?” Jaehyung yells in disbelief at a still shocked Sungjin.

“I just wanted to check if it was damaged!” Sungjin answers slightly less loud.

The commotion still manages to get the other members’ attention though as they peek out of their room to check.

“Why are we yelling?” Younghyun asks as he looks at the two in the living room staring at each other with wide eyes, both looking like they were just caught doing something scandalous.

Then his eyes zero in on the clothes held in Jaehyung’s arms and he squints. When he realizes what exactly the elder is holding he lets out a startled laugh.

“A schoolgirl uniform? Seriously, hyung?” Younghyun asks while still snickering about it. “Isn’t that a bit too cliché for you?”

The beta takes clear offense at that as he gasps. “Excuse me? The student-teacher roleplay is a classic!”

But Younghyun only lets out another snort at that. “Of course a nerd like you would be into role-play.”

Jaehyung looks like he’s about to either yell or faint, so before any of that can happen Wonpil quickly steps between the two, taking the eldest’s hand into his soothingly.

“I don’t mind, hyung!” Wonpil intervenes, blinking up at the tall beta cutely. “I even like it! You even chose my favourite colour this time!” The omega adds, referring to the peach-pink coloured skirt Jaehyung is currently holding up as if to throw it at the alpha.

The taller immediately deflates when he looks at the small omega, smiling lightly before he turns a smug grin towards Younghyun. “Yeah, and not like Brian is one to talk anyway, when I clearly heard him tell you to call him ‘Professor Kang’ the other night.”

At those words both Wonpil and Younghyun immediately turn red.

“Hyung, whyyy?” Wonpil whines just as Younghyun splutters, “So you’re voyeuristic now, too, huh!?”

“At least I’m not into that bondage stuff you’re so into!” Jaehyung retorts quickly as Wonpil keeps pulling on his sleeve. “And I know for a fact that you’re the one who took my nurse uniform!”

In return Younghyun splutters for a moment while Sungjin watches in a mix of horror and morbid fascination as his pack members’ dirty secrets are revealed.

“Shibari is a form of art, and I can’t help it when Wonpil looks so cute in skirts!” The other alpha finally defends himself. “And as if you don’t have a pair of handcuffs somewhere!”

Wonpil wants to feel flattered, but the whole conversation is just too mortifying since he is pretty much involved in the topic.

“Oh yeah? And then what do you call those collars, also art?” The beta is quick to retort, ignoring the part about the handcuffs with red ears.

“They’re called chokers, and he’s worn them on stage, too! You can’t judge me for those!”

It looks like the pair won’t stop any time soon, so Dowoon walks towards the kitchen table to pour himself a cup of tea, also getting a second cup when Sungjin joins him. Between the beta and other alpha still yelling and pointing at each other, Wonpil still stands between them while trying to calm them down.

“I’m pretty sure the ones he wore on stage weren’t made out of leather or lace!” Jaehyung points an accusing finger at Younghyun who looks slightly caught off-guard, that is until his eyes land on Dowoon who is innocently sipping his tea.

“Yeah, well, Dowoon has lace chokers for Wonpil as well - they even have a bell on them!”

The beta in question chokes on his tea as he is suddenly brought into the conversation. Next to him Sungjin just looks as mortified as the younger as he looks at Dowoon with disbelief as the image of his innocent junior is destroyed.

“I-I didn’t buy them on purpose! T-they came in a-a set with the cat ears!” The young beta tries to defend himself until he realizes what he has just said. His already wide eyes grow even larger and Wonpil watches the younger with a sympathetic smile as his ears flush red. Next to him Sungjin just scoots farther away, the memories of his once innocent maknae now fully destroyed.

“See! That only makes it worse because we all know that Wonpil’s more of a bunny than a cat!” Younghyun reasons, which only manages to disturb Sungjin even more.

In turn Jaehyung just waves the alpha off like he just said something trivial and not sex-related at all. “At least he has them for pet-play, which is just another kind of roleplay and which I can totally get behind!”

The other alpha scoffs at that. “Of course you’re also into that, should have figured Chicken Little,” Younghyun rolls his eyes for emphasis.

Wonpil can practically see Jaehyung’s shoulders rise at the nickname.

“At least I don’t film myself and then give my sex-tapes cheesy names, Mr. Man-in-a-porn-movie!”

In the background Dowoon still has his face buried in his hands in mortification while Sungjin struggles with rather to console the younger or to judge him. Wonpil has stopped trying to calm Jaehyung and Younghyun down by now and has now sat down next to Sungjin, drinking his own cup of tea with a tired sigh.

“Okay first of, I don’t film myself, I film Wonpil!” The omega in question perks up when his name is mentioned, his cheeks flushing red when he realizes what they’re talking about. “And second, how do you even know of those?!”

“Next time, make your laptop passwords something else other than your favourite sexposition, Brian!” Jaehyung berates the alpha who gapes at him in disbelief.

“That’s a breach of privacy!” Younghyun protests.

“As if there’s any privacy between us left!” Jaehyung is quick to retort.

“Not after this conversation, certainly not,” Sungjin mutters under his breath, unheard by the still arguing pair but heard by Dowoon who only buries his face even further into his hands.

“Yeah, well, cowgirl is a classic, and as if you’re one to talk, Mr. Howdy-my-name-is-Jae!” Younghyun parrots back at Jaehyung.

Finally having had enough, Sungjin stands up with a huff and puts his mug back down onto the table loudly before Jaehyung and Younghyun can argue any further. The loud clang finally manages to get everyone’s attention as they turn to him, and Wonpil lets out a relieved sigh at the prospect of this embarrassing conversation finally coming to an end.

“Okay, now that we have established that you’re all perverts, can we please change the topic?” Sungjin asks tiredly, patting a still embarrassed Dowoon on the shoulder.

But the tall beta and other alpha clearly seem to be in fighting spirits as they both puff out their chests at that.

“Just because we have certain kinks doesn’t mean that we’re perverts.” Younghyun retaliates.

“Yeah, we can’t all be totally vanilla,” Jaehyung adds on, giving the pack alpha a pointed look.

Much to Wonpil’s horror, Sungjin takes clear offense at those words as he gapes at them.

“Excuse me? I’m not vanilla, I also have kinks!” The alpha tries to defend himself. “I buy Wonpil lingerie all the time!”

“Oh, please,” Jaehyung waves him off. “We all buy Wonpil lingerie.”

In response Younghyun nods solemnly in agreement, even Dowoon gives a light nod of his head in acknowledgment.

“It’s okay, hyung, I like it vanilla!” Wonpil quickly tries to console the alpha as he clings onto his arm, but somehow those words make Sungjin feel even worse.

“Step up your game, Bob,” Jaehyung tells the alpha, and Wonpil inwardly begs that Sungjin won’t take the bait. His prayers seem to be answered as Park ‘No-skinship’ Sungjin winds an arm around his waist, but then his hope is trashed again when the alpha turns back towards the beta.

“We had sex in the practice room. Various times. Door unlocked.” Sungjin says with a smug smile.

“No way! Bob, you dirty old man!” Jaehyung exclaims just as Younghyun says, “I’ve also done that.”

“Me too,” Dowoon adds on meekly, drawing Jaehyung’s attention.

“Wait, who has done it with Wonpil in the practice room?” The tall beta asks in slight bewilderment.

Both alphas lift their hand, followed by Dowoon who does so reluctantly with red ears. Wonpil buries his face in Sungjin’s shirt with a whine.

“Damn, everyone did it except me? And you call _me_ the voyeuristic one here,” Jaehyung looks at them accusingly before muttering more silently to himself, “I should also try that.”

The words aren’t missed by Younghyun though who clearly heard them as well as he looks at the elder in exasperation. “So it’s okay now when you do it!?”

Wonpil disentangles himself from Sungjin as the whole discussion starts anew, the pack alpha now also invested in defending his honour and letting the omega go without protest. Dowoon is still busy wallowing in embarrassment at the kitchen table as Wonpil gives his shoulder one last consoling pat in passing before he gets his phone out to text Jinyoung.

Hopefully the other omega has time to meet up so Wonpil can flee from this chaos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this to cheer up a friend and hope it helped.


	4. jopping (YoungK/Wonpil/Jae)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Younghyun and Wonpil won't let Jae sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We all know which song I was listening to while writing this.  
I apologize beforehand for all the typos and grammatical errors.

“Hyuuung,” Wonpil wails as he clutches the pillow by his head tightly in an attempt to ground himself, “This is unfair!”

But the elder ignores his words as he keeps pounding into the smaller’s tight heat, gripping his hips and pulling Wonpil towards him with every hard thrust. Loud keening sounds fall from the omega’s lips uncontrollably while Younghyun snaps his hips forward, the sweet mewls accompanied by the sound of skin slapping against skin. Younghyun lets out a low growl at the way Wonpil’s walls seem to suck him in, enveloping his member in slick and hot heat. Wonpil bites his lips and closes his eyes tightly as he lets the pleasure bordering on pain take him over, his legs trembling weakly as they’re propped up on the alpha’s shoulders.

Wonpil cries out even louder when Younghyun’s cock hammers against his prostrate almost viscously, his back arching and slick gushing out even more at the overstimulation.

They’re both lost in pleasure while they keep chanting each other’s name, so much that they at first don’t notice the pounding against the wall until Jae’s voice calls out from behind it.

“God damn it, Brian! Some people want to sleep! Either be quiet or let me join you!” The annoyed voice of the beta interrupts them and Younghyun’s ears perk up.

He only slows the movement of his hips fractionally though, keeping Wonpil on the brink of pleasure as the omega blinks his eyes open blearily, cheeks flushed a bright red from the exertion.

“Then what are you waiting for?” Younghyun growls out before he resumes the vicious thrusting of his hips, drilling into Wonpil who can only voice out a small “W-what?” before he throws his head back as his hole is being plundered again.

There’s surprised silence from behind the wall until there are fumbling sounds, and after a few seconds the door to Younghyun’s room opens to reveal the sight of Jae standing there, looking a bit rumpled.

If he had the right mind to think, Wonpil would be more surprised at Younghyun’s invite for the beta. While the alpha doesn’t mind sharing him with the rest of the group, he still prefers to have his time with Wonpil alone.

Small fists lying beside his head, Wonpil can only blink hazily at Jae as he has a hard time focusing, whines and hiccups coming out of his parted lips. Younghyun only spares the beta a short glance before he lifts Wonpil’s hips higher, changing the angle and pounding if possible even deeper into the smaller. Jae watches the two for a few seconds before he quickly walks over to the bed, taking off his shirt and boxers on the way.

“Jae-hyung,” Wonpil mewls at the sight of the elder’s already hard cock’s head glistening with pre-cum. In turn Jae cards a hand through Wonpil’s mussed hair gently as he climbs onto the bed beside the omega. Still pistoning his hips like a stallion, Younghyun bends down to lick a stripe up Wonpil’s abdomen to his chest, flicking his tongue against the right nipple and toying with it until the pink pebble perks up. Then he turns his attention to the other nub to repeat the procedure, and when he leans back up again Wonpil’s chest is glistening from his saliva and cute nipples red from the stimulation.

Whining at the sensitivity of his skin, Wonpil reaches out his hands towards Jae for comfort, but before he can do anything the world around him suddenly turns. When he blinks his eyes he’s seated in Younghyun’s lap, back facing him, and then the elder is already pulling Wonpil’s hips down and pushing his dick back inside the smaller who mewls loudly.

It’s after a few seconds of Younghyun thrusting up into the younger that a hand cards through his hair and Wonpil blinks his hazy eyes open again.

“C’mon, Wonpil-ah, don’t leave Jae-hyung hanging,” Younghyun pants harshly from beneath him as Wonpil bites his lips at the beta’s crotch positioned in front of his face. In turn Jae keeps stroking Wonpil’s hair soothingly as he gives the alpha an unimpressed look. Wonpil would say something if he were able to let out anything else aside mewls and high whines.

Jae leans down to kiss the omega hungrily, hand coming up behind Wonpil’s nape and cupping it to pull him closer. He doesn’t waste any seconds as he presses open-mouthed kisses to Wonpil’s lips, sticking his tongue into the younger’s mouth when Wonpil mewls. Saliva runs down the omega’s lips as Jaehyung flicks his tongue against Wonpil’s before he entangles them. Wonpil clutches weakly at the beta’s shoulders when Jae’s other hand grabs Wonpil’s chin, turning his head a bit for even better access.

Letting out a shaky moan, Wonpil flutters his eyes back open as Jae licks along the roof of his mouth before he pulls back, taking in the omega’s flushed and debauched state. As if on cue Younghyun snaps his hips up forcefully and Wonpil hiccups as he bounces back onto the hard member inside of him.

“Be good, Wonpillie,” Younghyun breathes out as Jae’s hand goes back to carding through the younger’s hair and he positions his hard member in front of the younger again.

The beta brushes Wonpil’s strands from his forehead as the omega leans forward, delicate hand wrapping around the beta’s hot length. At the anticipated contact Jae’s hand twitches, pulling lightly on Wonpil’s brown locks. The younger takes it as encouragement and he leans forward, giving the head of Jae’s cock a kittenish lick, tasting the pre-cum that has gathered at the red tip. Both Jae and Younghyun groan at the sight and the alpha resumes the regular thrusts of his hips.

Wonpil steadies himself with one hand on Jae’s hips as Younghyun moves beneath him and he tries to roll his hips along to the alpha. When he has found a rhythm, Wonpil tries to concentrate back on Jae, kissing the swollen head before he sucks lightly on the tip to draw out more pre-come. Jae’s hand fists in his hair as the beta moans.

Feeling encouraged, Wonpil licks a stripe up the underside of the long shaft before he presses another kiss to the tip. The hand in his hair doesn’t loosen and Wonpil takes one last kittenish lick before his opens his lips wide and sucks in the whole head of Jae’s cock.

Wonpil lets out a small mewl at the familiar taste of the beta and he clenches around Younghyun’s length inside of him, making the alpha growl and tighten the grip on his waist. Jae groans as Wonpil takes him deeper little by little and he cards his hand through the omega’s hair in praise. The smaller’s mouth is hot and soft and slick and the beta can’t help himself as he jerks his hips a bit forward. The movement draws a startled whine from Wonpil, the vibrations of the sound going straight to Jae’s dick.

“So good, Wonpil-ah,” he groans when Wonpil has finally taken him fully into his mouth, the head of his cock hitting the back of the omega’s throat.

In return Wonpil tries to adjust as best as he can to Jae’s long length as Younghyun keeps pounding into him from beneath. He breaths heavily though his nose before he swallows experimentally around the beta’s cock, making him moan at the tightening heat around his member.

Full, Wonpil feels so very full, filled from every end, and the omega inside of him preens at the sensation. As result more slick drips out of his hole stretched around Younghyun’s hot member, dripping onto his thigh and filling the room with his intoxicating and sweet smell. A growl emerges from Younghyun’s throat in response when the scent reaches his nose and he snaps his hips up viciously.

Wonpil’s cry is muffled by Jae’s cock as his prostrate is hit dead on and he has to hold onto the beta’s hips for dear life as Younghyun takes him powerfully from beneath. Then there’s another hand carding through his locks and Wonpil blinks up through teary eyes at Jae. The tall beta doesn’t give him any warning before both of his hands fist in the omega’s hair to hold him still and Wonpil can only mewl as Jae starts to snap his hips into his cavern in the same brutal pace that Younghyun drills into him from beneath.

Wonpil’s eyes go hazy as he lets the alpha and beta ravish him, the dirty sound of wet skin slapping against skin filling the room, the bed creaking loudly with their movement. The smaller moans around Jae’s cock as Younghyun thrusts up almost punishingly. Both Younghyun’s and Jae’s pace is brutal, and it takes Wonpil a bit at first to relax the muscles in his throat enough not to choke around Jae’s length whenever Younghyun withdrew, only to drive him forward again with a snap of his hips.

But he is rewarded for it by the praise from both the beta and the alpha and the pure pleasure they bring him. As if on cue the hands in his hair tighten as Jae throws his head back with a deep groan when Wonpil whines around his cock. The pull on his hair causes Wonpil to clench around Younghyun’s hard and hot length and the alpha curses.

“Look at you, Wonpil,” Younghyun growls, his grip on Wonpil’s small waist tightening as he snaps his hips up and right into Wonpil’s pleasure spot, “Taking both of us so well like you were made just for us.”

Tears gather in Wonpil’s eyes from the overstimulation and drip down his rosy cheeks. Jae moans at the sinful sight the omega makes, his cheeks flushed red and glistening, his petal-like lips stretched around his member while Younghyun was fucking him from behind.

Younghyun’s nails are almost digging into his skin in the tight hold he has on the omega, his big hands framing his hips. Wonpil can feel every small drag of the alpha’s cock against his sensitive walls, every pulse and vein. The thick member stretches him so deliciously, it’s almost too much with the way Younghyun grunts and curses with every deep thrust.

Calling their combined movement a rhythm would be too generous, but it’s still so wonderful and perfect, drawing them all closer and closer to the brink of pleasure and into orgasm.

The hand in his hair tightens as Jae’s hip-movement becomes more frantic, the omega’s name falling from his lips with every snap of his hips. “You feel so good, Wonpil, so hot.”

The praise of both the beta and the alpha go to Wonpil’s head and he can feel his abdomen clench with the heat that builds in him. He takes in a deep breath of their combined pheromones and feels the pleasure go straight through his body.

Wonpil comes first with a muffled yet still loud mewl as he spills onto Younghyun’s legs, small body trembling with the force of it, the pleasure blindingly hot as his vision turns white for a second. He is quickly followed by Jae who tries to pull out as not to choke the delicate omega, but it stopped by Wonpil’s hand on his hip. He ends up spilling over Wonpil’s lips, nose and chin, the omega opening his mouth wide to try and catch as much as possible of the beta’s cum. The sight of the pearly white liquid dripping down the omega’s face who has his glistening lips wide open make Jae groan as he spills another spurt of cum that Wonpil eagerly laps up.

Jae doesn’t waste anytime as he bends down to kiss the cute omega hungrily, pressing his open mouth against Wonpil’s, gathering some of his cum on his tongue and shoving it into Wonpil’s mouth along with his tongue.

Wonpil’s orgasm doesn’t leave Younghyun unaffected as the smaller clenches around him. His hips stutter before he snaps up into Wonpil brutally, abusing his oversensitive walls, and Wonpil cries out at mix of pleasure and pain. It doesn’t take long before Younghyun drills his heavy member into the omega’s tight walls one last time before he spills into him with a snarl, rows of hot white cum coating the smaller’s walls.

Wonpil mewl weakly into the kiss with Jae as he feels the alpha’s hot seed filling him. His limbs are weak and he’s still trembling lightly from the aftershocks of his orgasm. The only thing holding him up is the secure hold both Jae and Younghyun have on him. The alpha caresses his sides soothingly as Jae cups his neck, kissing him deep and messy.

The smaller’s thighs are still jerking slightly from the force of his orgasm. When Jae and him part there’s a string of saliva still connecting him and Wonpil knows that he paints a dirty picture, his cheeks flushed red, eyes teary and cum dripping down his face.

He feels Younghyun move beneath him and whines when the alpha sits up, causing his member to move inside Wonpil who is still sensitive. Younghyun winds his arms around the smaller’s chest and leans in to bite Wonpil’s ear lightly. The omega whimpers when one of Younghyun’s hands starts to play with his nipple, rubbing the sensitive nub.

It’s only then that Wonpil notices that Younghyun hasn’t pulled out yet, that he is also in fact still hard. His eyes widen when the alpha suddenly pulls him to lie back down on him just as Jae parts and lifts his legs high into the air.

The beta leans in and licks a long stripe up Wonpil’s neck before biting at his jaw. In turn Younghyun’s other hand also joins in to pinch both of Wonpil’s pink nipples, causing the omega to let out a high whine.

“We’re not finished yet, love,” Younghyun breathes hotly into his ear and Wonpil’s eyes widen when he feels something familiar poke at where his entrance is still stretched around Younghyun.

Jae grins wolfishly at him as he presses Wonpil’s knees wider apart and also presses in. Wonpil throws his head back in a garbled mewl as both Younghyun and Jae bite down on the different sides of his neck with groans of pleasure.

For the rest of the night, Wonpil has to hold on for dear life as the beta and alpha take him over the brink of pleasure again and again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, I was craving a YoungK/Wonpil/Jae threesome for some time now and I think we all saw this coming.  
I have so many things I should have been doing instead of this, including a lot of fics I should continue. But I have so many unifinshed smut drabbles in my folder and I'm just glad that I finished one of them.
> 
> I have a het!hybrid!youngfeel smut with girl Wonpil that I'm unsure if I should post (don't ask me why I wrote that). Would anyone be interested in reading this?
> 
> tumblr @K-Dayun  
twitter @CountvonZahl  
CuriousCat @KDayun


End file.
